Question: Expand and combine like terms. $(8-n^7)(8+n^7)=$
We can expand this expression like any product of two binomials. However, this expression has a special form that makes it easier to expand. This is the "difference of squares" form (where $P$ and $Q$ can be any monomial): $(P+Q)(P-Q)=P^2-Q^2$ $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}(8-n^7)(8+n^7) \\\\ &=(8)^2-\left(n^7\right)^2 \\\\ &=64-n^{14} \end{aligned}$